


No Give, All Take

by amine



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Loneliness, M/M, One Night Stands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 19:45:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9199787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amine/pseuds/amine
Summary: "Arthur is setting the pace, Arthur is the one deciding what he wants and how he wants it. Alfred is just along for the ride."





	

He can't believe that this is really happening.

He can't believe that he actually picked up a guy at a bar. He can blame Francis for saying that he's been acting too wound up lately—that he's too stressed and needs to get laid. Normally he'd go to a bar on campus and find the first good-looking girl to flirt with. They'd go back to his dorm room, roll around in the sheets for a while, and then she'd leave when they were done.

Truth be told, he hates that. He would rather have a one night stand turn into a regular thing—but he doesn't want a fuck buddy either, he wants a relationship.

So rather than go to campus bar, he went into the city. It must have been how lonely the other guy looked that first drew his attention. While he prefers women, he can't deny his attraction to men, as well, and despite how the guy had enormous eyebrows and an unsightly smile, he couldn't deny the almost magnetic pull he felt.

And now he's in a taxi with that same guy—Arthur, Arthur is his name—in his lap, grinding against him with his tongue in his mouth. Alfred's mind is overloading, but he still finds enough of himself to wonder what sort of things the cabbie sees on a daily basis to not be phased by two men dry humping in the back seat.

Arthur starts sucking at his neck when the taxi pulls up to the curb, as they've apparently arrived at Arthur's apartment building, and Alfred tosses the cabbie what is probably too much money before he attempts to maneuver out of the car without breaking too much contact with Arthur. It proves to be a worthless effort because Arthur breaks all contact, walking with such casual indifference that Alfred wouldn't believe what Arthur had just been doing if he hadn't been on the receiving end of it.

Alfred follows Arthur into the rather fancy building, staring in disbelief at Arthur's careful composure as he presses the button for the elevator. As they step inside, Alfred opens his mouth to question Arthur's sudden change of heart, but as soon as the elevator doors close, Arthur is on him again, kissing and grinding against him. Arthur licks at his teeth, and Alfred opens his mouth, trying to keep up with the way Arthur is kissing him and failing. Deciding it's a moot effort, Alfred shivers as Arthur licks the back of his teeth and the roof of his mouth, and he slips his hands into Arthur's jeans, squeezing his ass.

Arthur moans and breaks away to give him a heated look, and Alfred grins back as the elevator doors open again and he's pulled into the hallway. Alfred pushes Arthur out, feeling bolder as he slams Arthur against the opposite wall and continues groping at his ass. Arthur's hands are in his hair then, gripping roughly as he kisses him again and pushes off the wall. They stay entangled even as Arthur starts pulling him down the hallway.

He's really going to have sex with Arthur, Alfred realizes as Arthur breaks away from his long enough to unlock his door and pull Alfred through it. He really did pick up a guy at a bar in the city and now he's at someone else's apartment about to have sex. The fact that Arthur is really flexible is not lost on Alfred—he notes the way Arthur coils around him, leaving him to support Arthur's weight in his arms. The apartment is a one room studio—a very _nice_ studio, but still a studio—leaving Alfred with no trouble finding the bed. They fall onto it, and Arthur groans.

“You're fucking heavy,” he says, shoving Alfred to the side.

“Am not,” Alfred replies, though it's not as strong a retort as it normally would be. He's painfully aroused at this point and wants to have sex as soon as possible. To drive the point home, he fumbles with Arthur's belt, throwing it to the side when he finally gets it removed. He's just as clumsy with Arthur's jeans, and his hands are swatted away.

“You aren't a virgin, are you?” Arthur raises an eyebrow, but he removes his jeans and underwear regardless, revealing his erect cock.

Alfred scowls and his hand snaps out to grab Arthur's cock, stroking it with firm movements. His efforts draw a shaky moan from Arthur, and Alfred's scowl fades into a satisfied grin. “No, I'm not a fucking virgin.” 

His movements are ceased by Arthur's hand on his wrist, and before he can react, he finds himself on his back with Arthur above him, straddling his hips.

“Just overeager then? I suppose I can handle that.” 

Arthur rakes his nails against Alfred's chest, the fabric of his shirt only barely dulling the feeling. Alfred shivers and watches Arthur climb off of him, shifting backwards to remove his belt with much more ease. Alfred shimmies out of his pants and boxers at the same time that Arthur pulls them off, and the way that Arthur stares at his cock and licks his lips makes Alfred blush. He sure knows how to pick weird ones.

Not that he particularly cares, because Arthur is really hot in his own way. The lonely guy he met at the bar quickly became someone of a certain refinement—an English gentleman who most of the girls he knows would probably swoon over. Then the gentleman became someone else entirely when Alfred suggested that they get out of the bar and find someplace private—that same person who is grasping his cock now and smiling at him, obviously knowing what he's doing.

When Arthur dips his head to lick up the length of his cock, Alfred's fingers scratch at the sheets of the bed, and his moan dissolves into a strangled _fuck_ when the slow licking turns into Arthur's entire mouth on him. There's no doubt that Arthur knows what he's doing—the way that he takes as much of Alfred's cock into his mouth as possible, occasionally letting it slip out and then closing his mouth over it again, licking and sucking in such a way that Alfred can't help but buck his hips. Arthur hums, sending the vibrations through his cock, and Alfred groans and starts to sit up.

“ _Christ_.” Alfred reaches out to grip at Arthur's hair, and Arthur pulls away with a grin on his face. He wipes at his mouth with the back of his hand, and Alfred's face heats up.

He doesn't resist when Arthur pushes him back down onto the bed, though he tenses up when Arthur pulls his shirt over his head and then climbs off the bed and rummages in a nearby drawer. He returns with a condom and a bottle in his hand, and Alfred supposes he'll be on the receiving end this time. Instead, Alfred watches as the condom is rolled onto his cock and Arthur pours the lubricant into his hand, turning his fingers on himself.

Rather than watch Arthur stretch himself, Alfred takes the time to look around the apartment, trying to find out a little bit more about the person he's having sex with. Things are scattered about—some in places they obviously don't belong, which leads Alfred to believe that Arthur is probably a little absentminded. The kind of person who is always losing his keys, only to find out that they were in his pocket the entire time. There's a drafting table in one corner, with an easel next to it. That's also when Alfred notices the hand-painted mural that stretches across the opposite wall. An artist, then. Probably the moody, tortured type who thinks he's misunderstood. 

“Focus,” Arthur says, irritated. Alfred blinks and looks at him, and his brows are furrowed. Alfred grins back at him, and Arthur's scowl just deepens. 

Alfred's smile quivers when Arthur grabs his cock again and covers it in the lube. Alfred swallows hard as Arthur climbs over him again, positioning himself above his cock. Arthur lowers himself at an excruciatingly slow pace, and although Alfred wants to thrust his hips up and be completely inside Arthur all at once, all he can do is watch as Arthur seems to savor the slow penetration. 

Alfred takes Arthur's hips in his hands, guiding Arthur even though it's not necessary. Arthur rolls his hips when Alfred is completely inside him, humming his appreciation. Arthur leans over him, fisting his hands in his shirt and stares at him with half-lidded eyes. They stare at each other for a moment, and then Arthur moves, lifting his hips slightly and then lowering them again—another move that is so excruciatingly slow that Alfred grits his teeth.

“Alfred, was it? That _is_ your name, isn't it?” Arthur's voice is breathy, and his face is so flushed that Alfred feels his chest tighten.

“Yeah.” His own voice is breathy and hoarse, but Arthur just smiles at him. It almost seems fond, but Alfred knows that it's ridiculous to think so.

“Hmm, Alfred. Shall I scream your name, then?”

Alfred can't respond, because Arthur moves again, this time faster, and Alfred moans. He keeps a weak grasp on Arthur's hips as Arthur moves above him, lifting his hips and slamming them back down with varying degrees of depth. Alfred tries to meet Arthur with shallow thrusts of his own, but Arthur is setting the pace, Arthur is the one deciding what he wants and how he wants it. Alfred is just along for the ride.

Deciding that he doesn't mind—not when it feels so good—he keeps up his mismatched pace and watches Arthur, holding his hips to keep him from falling away. Arthur watches him, as well, and Alfred's chest tightens again at the way Arthur is looking at him. He wants to think that Arthur is another lonely person like him, looking for someone to spend many more days and nights with. Arthur wants him, needs him now—it’s plain as day in his eyes.

Arthur's hands scratch at his chest and he shivers after one of Alfred's thrusts meets his, and Arthur moans and rolls his hips, squeezing his eyes shut. His pace increases. Alfred, wanting to increase Arthur’s pleasure, moves one of his hands from Arthur's hip and starts to stroke his cock instead. Arthur's nails dig deep enough into his skin that they manage to break the skin through his shirt, and Alfred winces, but it's not enough to dull his pleasure. Arthur's eyes open to look at him, and although Alfred tries to smile, he probably looks ridiculous with how he's breathing heavily through his mouth.

He briefly contemplates sitting up and holding Arthur against him as he comes, but there's no need—Arthur thrusts his hips down onto Alfred's cock one last time and then he really is screaming Alfred's name, as broken and hoarse as his voice is. The sound of it, along with the sight of Arthur bowing his head and quivering through his orgasm is enough to undo Alfred as well. His nails dig into Arthur's hips as he comes, and he throws his head back against the pillow, blacking out.

When he comes to, Arthur already has a different pair of pants on and is sitting on the edge of the bed smoking. Alfred sits up and notes that he's already been cleaned up, and he feels ridiculous, but decides to play it cool. He swings his legs over the edge of the bed and sits next to Arthur.

“You really are too eager,” Arthur says, shaking his head. “Well, whenever you're ready, you can leave.”

Alfred freezes, and his chest tightens again, this time in a very painful way. Of course he'd known that it was a simple one night stand, but he couldn't help but hope that Arthur would want more. After all, hadn't Arthur been looking at him in a way that said he wanted much more than just one night of sex?

“I thought I'd stay,” Alfred replies, keeping his voice cool and collected.

Arthur whips around to look at him, shock in his eyes, then he quickly looks away again. Alfred catches the desperate look on his face, and he wants to take Arthur in his arms and kiss him. Before he can, Arthur stands and walks over by the window, staring out at the city beyond.

“Don't be foolish.” The way he says it leaves no room for argument, accentuated by his turned back.

Alfred stays still at first, watching Arthur's back, but when Arthur doesn't move at all, Alfred starts to redress. He gives Arthur's back one last look, then excuses himself from the apartment.

At first he trudges down the hallway back towards the bank of elevators feeling dejected. Another night of meaningless sex and still no one to love. It occurs to him as he leaves the building, however, that he's never attempted to pursue anyone again after they've left him or he's left them after the sex is done. There's also the chance that this one night will not be the last.

He's not sure which of the lighted windows is Arthur's, but he grins up at them anyway before he sets off down the sidewalk with a smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> I've got one more fanfic I want to repost, but it requires some editing first. :|b


End file.
